1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife sharpening device of a circular knife that can sharpen the circular blade annularly and evenly by rotating the wheel member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional circular knife is cooperated with a straight rule to cut an object straightly or is matched with a board rule to cut an object into an irregular shape. Such conventional circular knife is fixed to cut the object at a single point or is rotated to cut the object to prevent from break during cutting process.
However, such a conventional circular knife will become blunt after being used after a long period of time. Furthermore, a cutting portion of the circular knife is circular, therefore it has to be rotated continuously to be sharpened in operation, thus having tedious operation and uneven sharpening effect.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.